


奔向雪原

by Anti047



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 金东
Genre: ABO, Dry Orgasm, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 东哥怀疑自家爷们儿能力之后被吃干抹净啦！谢金你个老狐狸干（sang）得（xin）漂（bing）亮（kuang）！奶东预警！有点OOC预警！我可太喜欢斯文败类和西装暴（奶）徒的感觉了也许下次会尝试，毕竟肾我还想要的，我还有留着它搞东东。
Relationships: 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	奔向雪原

就算是李鹤东和谢金确定关系之后两人的生活也没什么本质上的变化。  
并排坐在沙发上紧贴着的肩膀和身体在外人眼里不过是无伤大雅的亲昵动作，在阻断剂的掩盖下Alpha和Omega一般的亲密接触也是常见的举动。  
就算到了大家喜闻乐见的发情期，谢金也只是只给人咬个临时标记后十分和谐地互相依偎在大床上字面意义上的睡过三天。  
李鹤东知道谢金是个规矩的人，可这也太规矩了。  
两人见了家长定了婚期，就差最后一哆嗦了，而谢金对他的接触程度依然停留在接吻这一步。  
哪个Omega都会起疑心好吗？李鹤东趁换衣服和台上表演撩大褂的时候悄悄瞟过几眼，自家Alpha的尺寸应该是不容质疑的，难道有什么精神上的障碍？  
三十如狼，四十如虎。  
这话放在男性身上也是适用的，他和谢金正是如狼似虎的岁数，按理说这点儿干柴不用烈火有点儿火星子就着了。

李鹤东已经预料到自己即将到来的发情期也只能靠一个不咸不淡的咬痕度过了。  
这男朋友找来又什么鬼用？  
应该还是有用，最起码有人帮他用信息素缓解发情期各种折磨人的症状了。  
谢金是个从里温柔到外的人，就连信息素都是没有什么侵略性的茶香和果香，溶进血液的瞬间就能缓解一半的燥热。平时无微不至的照顾让本来易储脂体质的人胖了两圈，李鹤东还想着能在发情期掉点体重，现在看来根本没可能。

“东子想什么呢？”谢金也进了更衣室，一手解着盘扣一手关上了门。  
“没什么。”两三下叠好大褂收进背包，动作迅速好像就能甩掉刚才的想法。  
自从和谢金在一起他这么也这么唯唯诺诺的了？李鹤东想着，自己家的爷们儿提点儿改善情侣关系要求怎么了？  
“谢爷，我发情期快到了。”李鹤东想开了，直接转身对谢金说道。  
“上次的标记没有了吗？”谢金刚脱下大褂，白色的内衬因为弯腰的动作收紧露出背后的曲线。  
“......没了。”平时总看也没什么，大概这时候联想到了什么让李鹤东感觉耳尖发烫。  
“回去再给你咬一个。”谢金刚带上眼镜，清晰的视线让他捕捉到了李鹤东脸上一闪而过的情绪。  
“怎么了，东子？”Alpha敏锐的感觉提醒他自己的准Omega情绪不佳，于是谢金凑过去问道。  
“爷，这回别给我留标记了。”  
阻断剂的作用开始消散了，谢金身上的茶香伴着果子的酸甜将李鹤东团团围住。  
好个要人命的温柔乡。  
“你又想用抑制剂了？不行，那东西对身体不好......”谢金不愠不火地给人讲道理，完全没想到正点儿上。  
“您标记我吧。”李鹤东打断谢金的长篇大论直接撂出一句话来。  
听到这话谢金先是愣了一下，看着李鹤东期待的眼神一时语塞找不出借口来。  
“您先别急着拒绝，先告诉我您是不是有什么难言之隐？”李鹤东抱着胳膊靠在衣柜上一副吊儿郎当的样子。  
“没有。”谢金也觉得再瞒下去只能误会越来越大，毕竟这小鬼都开始怀疑自己身为Alpha的尊严了。  
“那您解释解释咱们这提前步入老年的生活是怎么回事？”  
“就是......”谢金挠了挠鼻尖，“我怕伤着你。”  
“就这个？您是不是过于自信了？”李鹤东笑着，一脸不相信。  
“你就不能对你爷们儿有点儿信心。”谢金当机立断要更正小朋友的错误思想。  
李鹤东笑笑，开玩笑地往谢金胯下一捞，本想吓唬他一下，结果手腕被人按住摸了个够。  
包裹在水裤轻薄布料下面的物什斜放在一侧裤管里李鹤东一只手都握不回来，缎面的材质反着光更显得不能被忽视。  
“就这么想要这玩应儿？”轻佻的语气响在耳边，让李鹤东忍不住抖了一下。  
看着还在怀疑生人的李鹤东，谢金已经换完了衣服。  
“快到点儿了，赶紧走吧。”谢金拦过李鹤东的肩膀，另一手抄起沙发上的背包带着人走了出去。

防盗门落锁的声音终于打断了李鹤东对人生的思考。  
“先洗个澡吧。”谢金贴心地送上了浴袍。  
“您......同意了？“李鹤东想确认一下。  
“冰箱里有三天的食物，抑制剂和避孕药就在床头第一个抽屉里。你同意我们就继续，现在反悔还来得及。”谢金说得一本正经。  
“不至于吧，您这像是真的搞坏过人一样。”李鹤东接过浴袍。  
Omega的味道从阻断剂下面散了出来，略带辛辣的清爽味道渐渐浓郁了起来，像是咬碎在嘴里的海盐柠檬薄荷糖。  
“东哥待会儿亲自试试不就知道了？”谢金夸张地挑了挑眉。  
“试试就试试。”李鹤东看着人贱嗖嗖的使相就直接甩门进浴室了。

从来没正经超过一分钟。浴室里李鹤东一边往身上打沐浴露一边想着。  
从来没可爱超过一分钟。谢金往床头放了一个盛满清水的玻璃瓶想着。

“我好了，您去吧。”李鹤东裹着浴袍，一手扒拉着已经半干的头发。  
谢金拿了自己的东西进了雾气缭绕的浴室，关上门的时候李鹤东刚刚发现了躺在床单上的润滑剂。  
无酒精添加清香型的标识和透明瓶身里粉色液体让李鹤东感觉自己上了贼船。  
这孙子每次都拒绝得干脆，准备工作倒是做的全面。

等谢金从浴室里出来的时候李鹤东已经进入了发情期的第一阶段，浴袍被丢到地板上，床上的人赤裸着躺在壁灯的暖色光里，白皙的脊背像抹了蜜一样的诱人，橙花的味道被压在浓郁的薰衣草下面，意想不到的甜蜜。  
谢金从背后抱住李鹤东，修长的手指在Omega腹部的软肉上逡巡，吻上丰厚嘴唇的瞬间Alpha身上的白松香突然在空气中炸开。  
李鹤东确实有双柔软的嘴唇，每次谢金都是细腻而温柔品尝舌尖温软，而此刻进行的亲吻倒像是单方面的抢夺。用齿列咬住唇瓣，用舌尖扫过上颚，勾得李鹤东情欲一阵阵地上涨。

他没想过谢金能给他这样的压迫感，白松香太冷，冷得他有些遗忘身上的情热。

在含住舌尖的时候谢金将手滑进了李鹤东腿间，后者几乎是下意识的并紧了双腿，又被从身后挤进的膝盖给顶开。  
“唔......”在性器被握住的时候李鹤东没管住自己发出一声轻吟。  
而谢金立即结束了亲吻，“叫出来。”  
Alpha在床上的命令是致命的春药。  
没等李鹤东给出回应就被人捞着腰摆成了跪趴的姿势，臀部翘起腰部下塌，股间蜜穴暴露在谢金面前。  
润滑剂开盖儿的声音在安静的房间里格外响亮，却并没有想象中冰凉的触感。李鹤东好奇地回头看，只看到谢金双手合在一起温热掌间的液体。  
“太凉了你又要胃疼。”谢金说着将人的臀瓣分开。  
浅色的肉环还没有开始分泌粘液，却在谢金伸进一个指节的时候顺从地松开。  
“难受吗？”在一整根手指彻底没入的时候谢金发现李鹤东在微微的颤抖，谢金嘴上问得贴心，手指进去四处勾火，惹得人呼吸都不稳。  
“不，您......啊！”本想退出的手指无意间擦到了前列腺的浅沟，强烈的刺激让李鹤东直接射出了浓稠的精液。  
“没想到东哥这么敏感啊。”谢金故意在指尖挑了些黏稠送到人眼前。  
“闭嘴......”刚释放完的人骂人都没有多少震慑力。  
不再戏弄人，谢金继续给人做扩张工作，每次故意摩擦敏感的一点，彻底进入发情期的Omega后穴开始分泌液体，抽插的手指带上了咕啾的水声。  
一根手指加成了三根，温热的肠壁也渐渐不再抵抗侵入的异物。看着差不多了，谢金终于换上了自己的东西。  
“东哥可跪好了，疼就吱声。”谢金说着将坚硬的阴茎抵上了穴口，顺着人的股沟上下滑动。  
“你还进不进了？”欲火越烧越旺，李鹤东感觉里面向有虫子砸爬一样的难受，可谢金还吊着他不肯进来。  
本以为谢金还会油嘴滑舌一番，没想到驴大的玩应儿直接捅了进来。李鹤东只觉得胃都要从嗓子眼儿里跑出来了，被撑开的感觉过于诡异，从没有过这种体验的人除了难受没有别的感觉。  
“好难受，我为什么要让你做这种事情？”李鹤东勉强还能跪好，嘴上倒是有力气和人埋怨。  
“等会儿就不难受了。”谢金俯下身子吻了吻李鹤东汗津津的后背。

唇齿间都是粉胡椒的辛辣和柠檬的酸涩，蜜香被这两种味道藏了起来。  
要等果实成熟的时刻才能品尝到香甜。

现在李鹤东承认谢金是真的哪里都没有辜负他一米九的基因。  
只要谢金动一动就能碰上他的生殖腔，粗大的性器不需要什么技巧就能照顾到每一处敏感。  
他被谢金撞得腰眼发酸，不知道是因为密集的快感还是因为谢金太用力了。  
囊袋拍在会阴部，抽出的性器上裹着亮晶晶的液体，每次只留头部在里面就又重重地顶回去。  
李鹤东感觉自己要被捅穿了的同时快感正细细密密地涌上来，从交合的部位上升到头皮，过电一般的酥麻。  
“爷，慢......慢点儿。”  
汹涌的快感能将人淹没，谢金身上的冷香透着苦橙叶的质感，让李鹤东感觉自己已坠入冰原，无处可逃。  
而谢金铁了心要给人肏开，怎么会在这个时候听他的劝阻？  
腰上一用力，直接顶到了生殖腔口，酸软的感觉让李鹤东身上一阵阵的发软，跪着的膝盖直打摆子。  
“不行了......不......”李鹤东感觉深处要被人强行打开了，浑身忍不住地绷紧，绞紧的肠壁让谢金发出一声重重的叹息。  
手臂在腰部收紧，谢金固定住了人早就用不上力气的腰开始了打桩一样的运动。发烫的性器向隐秘的裂缝狠狠撞上去，穴口像发了水一样随着运动流出被打成白沫的稀薄液体，肉感的臀瓣被囊袋摩成了粉红色看着无比诱人。  
李鹤东早就不能思考了，细碎的呻吟无意识地从口唇里溢出来，轻飘飘的声音像羽毛挠在人心上。  
处子的生殖腔从未被侵占过，谢金不得不改变战术将人捞起来困在床头的墙壁和自己之间。  
“啊——！”姿势突然的变换让谢金又深入了一点，李鹤东膝盖使不上力气，双手抓不住光滑的墙壁，只能由着谢金随意地肏弄。  
“我要进去了，东子。”谢金单手扣住了李鹤东乱动的手腕，一手在人小腹上扶着说道。  
Alpha的信息素带着寒气，浑身燥热的Omega早就受不住了，毛茸茸的头顶在谢金下巴上蹭来蹭去算是默许。  
下一秒就是被破开的剧痛，李鹤东长大了嘴却没来得急发出声音。  
生殖腔内的情液浇在阴茎上，柔软的器官紧咬着Alpha的渐渐鼓起来的结不肯松开。谢金等人适应了一下便又开始了顶弄，李鹤东被困在这个无处可逃的位置上只能任人欺负。  
带着鼻音的娇吟听着都不像是自己发出来的，这时已经没有痛感了，李鹤东只觉得快感像浪潮一波高过一波，自己就要被淹没在名为谢金的无尽雪原里。  
“呜......不要了，谢金，谢爷，爷——”李鹤东胡言乱语着讨饶，企图在Alpha的攻势下找回一点意识。  
可身后的人依然不肯放慢速度，也不管李鹤东已经射了多少Omega无用的精液在墙壁上，身下的动作依然又狠又快，直接给人肏出了高潮。  
“啊！你他妈......”李鹤东感觉身下向泄了洪，情液失禁一样往外涌，铺天盖地的高潮让他忍不住地颤抖。  
而谢金依然没有放过他，高潮里敏感的身体依然接受着不断来袭的刺激。  
“你、你妈的停下来！谢金你大爷的！”李鹤东高潮里无力的身体一下坠就又将阴茎吞得更深，密集的快感灭顶一般让他觉得自己要被谢金干死在床上了。  
痉挛的肠壁被磨出了水，四溅的液体沾湿了谢金的小腹，艳红的肠肉被抽出的阴茎带了出来，视觉上的刺激让谢金的占有欲愈发膨胀。  
“......爷，您放过我吧......”李鹤东没了力气骂人，脑袋一阵阵的发昏，被Alpha信息素紧逼着又要进入下一步的高潮。  
谢金将李鹤东抱起来就这相连的姿势翻了个身，成功的让李鹤东交出了今晚最后一批货。  
躺在深色床单上的人早就忘了羞耻感这一说，殷红的厚唇微张露出一点舌尖，微微闭上的眼睛泛着水汽，脸颊耳尖和眼尾都想抹了胭脂一样的红。墨色的刺青更显得皮肤白嫩，无力的双手小猫儿踩奶似的抵在谢金胸口。  
“不要了......不......”李鹤东呢喃着，整个人奶得不行。  
“乖啊，一会儿就完事儿了。”谢金低头吻着李鹤东的脸颊，身下又开始了新一轮的肏干。  
这回李鹤东算是被彻底肏熟了，两腿被人握住脚腕打开，胸前的乳尖被含住用牙齿研磨，舌尖钻顶着未打开的奶孔，连呻吟都带上了哭腔。

果实成熟的蜜香满溢了房间，秘境花园般引人堕落。  
终于到时候了。

下一波干高潮来袭的时候李鹤东几乎是尖叫着扬起脖子，绵绵无尽的快感好像吃光了他的脑子，全身只有交合的部位有感觉。  
“东子，给我生个孩子吧。”谢金咬着腺体处红肿的皮肤，身下还一下下顶着。  
“......嗯。”李鹤东迷迷糊糊回答着，接着就被Alpha的精液灌满了生殖腔。  
谢金将手穿过李鹤东的后颈把人托起来抱进怀里，手指顺势揪住头发迫使人露出脖颈一口咬了上去。

刚被标记完的人浑身瘫软这躺在床上，可情热依然没有被缓解。  
而谢金不再动作，只是静静地看着身下的人。  
此时的Omega是最依赖Alpha的时候，李鹤东眯着眼，手臂攀上谢金的脖子。  
“爷，还想要......”  
“这就给你。”谢金说道，柔情蜜意的语气下是满意的微笑。

有鲜果落入了冰池，升腾起一串气泡。


End file.
